The Four Friends battle
by Bubbly-555
Summary: The trio has a new member... it's Ginny. They have to fight a fierce battle against he who must not be named while trying to get Mr. Weasley out of their hands. Someone disappears and another has a break down. Who will be the one who falls.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we aren't going back." Harry sighed as he sat there in the burrow with his best friends and his girlfriend. Ginny with her hands entwined in his, squeezed it feeling of his pain as though it were her own.

"I feel you mate." Ron said as Hermione sat down on his lap.

"Just look at it this way," Hermione paused, "We get to help the world so it still has Hogwarts or go back and let it be destroyed, either way it is kind of a lose lose situation."

"Thanks for the cheerful thoughts Hermione." Harry said with a rather sulky look on his face.

Harry started thinking of the school year he would miss, the quidditch games he couldn't play in the feasts he would miss and most of all, the halls that Dumbledore once walked in. He was going to miss the feeling of walking through the entrance doors and looking at all the scared first years that would be asking him for his autograph. The laughs he wouldn't be able to have with all of his friends. His thoughts were interrupted by a very frightened Mrs. Weasley.

"Kids… we need to leave, right now." Mrs. Weasley managed to get out though her words were a little rambled.

"Wha… What's happening?" Ron said with a startled look on his face when he saw how pale his mom's face was going.

"Well, the death eaters have… have gotten your father." Molly squeaked out before she burst into tears.

Hermione and Ginny got right up to comfort her but she was already in the kitchen so they followed her. Ron and Harry were up in a heart beat searching frantically for a reason not to panic but couldn't possibly find one. In s moments notice they were off to the ministry.

"I need to know where he is," sobbed Molly, "you can't possibly leave him out there, you're not even looking for him!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood behind the enraged Mrs. Weasley, everyone holding hands while trying to hold back tears stinging their eyes and creating a lump in their throats.

"Mum, they will find him it will be alright." Ginny said while the tears started coming down her own face to match her mother's.

Harry encircled her in his arms and she cried on his shoulder while Ron and Hermione stood holding onto a shaken Mrs. Weasley.

"How did they get him?" said Ron trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. Hermione slipped her hand in his and squeezed it to show him she cared. He looked at her own tear streaked face and wiped away a stray tear.

"Harry dear, will you take Ginny to the leaky cauldron, she is crying her eyes out and she needs to rest." said a teary Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, uh Molly, Mum." Harry stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was leading a very distressed Ginny to the leaky Cauldron when he stopped in mid-step. The scene before him was almost unbearable, a fire blazing through the leaky cauldron with people running out of the exits.

"**What is going on here**?" Harry yelled at the people racing down the street. But before he could get an answer he saw death eaters emerge from the blazing building. He noticed that one of them saw him, they all ran towards him and he pulled Ginny through the crowd while looking for a good place to hide. Suddenly Ginny screamed, he turned around and saw Bellatrix Lastrange holding her by the wrist. Harry refused to let go, but he still had to get away from her.

"You filthy little…" Harry started but was interrupted by Bellatrix saying.

"Watch your mouth Potter you don't want that to be the last thing your girlfriend hears before she dies."

"Don't touch her… get away from me before I kill you!" Harry bellowed at her

She sneered at him and said "You are going to kill me… I really don't think that is possible; if you touch me she dies, even though she would die anyway!" "I'll kill her right in front of you if you choose, or I can kill you first and torture her to death."

"You're horrible." Harry cried as he pulled out his wand so she couldn't see it. He thought this would be the perfect time to curse her since she didn't have her wand out.

"Crucio!" Harry cried as he pulled Ginny and Bellatrix collapsed letting her go.

He ran with her making sure she wasn't being attacked again. They ran for what they thought was hours. The seriousness of this situation was getting more complicated by the minute. Maybe, Harry thought, they took Mr. Weasley to lore us here and knew we would be here they thought they could attack us all by coming here. Man am I stupid he thought. Ginny seemed to be reading his mind because she squeezed his hand and said, "It's not your fault Harry we all fell into this trap."

The sweet disposition of her voice was mixed with fear and excitement which made her sound a little jumpy.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean for that to happen I can't believe I was so stupid I should have known." Harry got out before tears started streaming down his face.

Ginny looked at him worriedly she knew he hadn't meant for that to happen and that he would have to say all those things so he wouldn't feel guilty. Yet she still felt he was holding onto something he couldn't let go of like it was his fault.

"Harry, what's wrong, I know that this isn't about what just happened it is something else." Ginny said calmly.

"I just don't understand how this is all happening. I'm supposed to beat Voldemort I am supposed to be able to end this war, to protect everyone, not to let the people I hold dear get killed, threatened or taken! I was supposed to help everyone…" Harry started but was interrupted by Ginny's sobs he didn't know were there.

"Gin… I'm sorry what's wrong?"

"You always blame your self when it is not your fault; you always bring yourself down on what you can't control. It makes me upset to see you this way."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry started thinking about Ginny and what she said. If he was in her position he would probably feel the same way. His thoughts were interrupted by the whole gang coming their way with smiles on their faces and tears in there eyes.

"You nearly gave us all a heart attack." Ron said as though a large weight was taken off his chest.

"Sorry guys we ran into some people, and when I say people I mean Bellatrix and some other death eaters." Harry said a little exhausted.

"What! I thought the leaky cauldron was just burnt down not the death eaters attacked it and came after you!" Hermione screamed.

"Well… we were in front and saw it and then they saw us and came after us because we ran. It was all kind of a blur of excitement and fear." Harry said not mentioning the whole ordeal with Ginny.

They all started to walk back to the ministry when Harry said he wanted to be alone with Ginny for a couple minutes. They agreed and turned the corner so they wouldn't hear but be close enough for them to hear if they scream.

"Ginny I need to tell you something, I… I lo love yo you. I'm sorry I made you upset. I thought you should know now because after what happened I just thought it would be unbearable if something happened to you and you didn't know. But I didn't want to think about what could happen to you." And for the first time since they got back together he kissed her. He embraced her in his arms being very careful not to crush her slender figure. That kiss made him feel like nothing in the world could hurt them. After several minutes they broke apart only to see everyone else standing with tears in their eyes that included Ron.

"Ginny…" started Hermione but couldn't finish. She embraced her best friend and brought her aside and said that she heard every word Harry had said. Ginny was thinking about how that kiss made her feel and back to the beginning of that summer when they got back together.

_Flashback_

"_Hermione, I really miss him." Cried Ginny_

"_Ginny he still loves you he just wants to protect you." Said Hermione caringly._

_Harry walked over moments later and said, "'Mione could I talk to Ginny for a minute?"_

"_Sure," said Hermione smiling knowing what exactly he was going to say to her._

"_Ginny I was wrong to end things with you and I'm sorry. I was only thinking of your protection and got to thinking everyone is in danger. I have been miserable the last month and a half, well what I'm trying to say is well do you still want to be my girlfriend cause I'm asking you out." Harry said blushing._

_Ginny didn't even have to think but she still had some things she needed to settle with him._

"_Yes, but you can't push me away like you did before." Ginny said carefully choosing her words._

"_Alright." Said Harry smiling._

_He grabbed her hand and they started talking like nothing had ever happened._

_End of flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I have some major writer's block on this story since I write my stories on the spot. I get these ideas of the top of my head or from things I've done, but since I am not magic I have no ideas for continuing this story. I would really appreciate some ideas. I really want to continue this story but I need some help.

M.L.Potter


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as that ordeal was over they continued on their way. They arrived back at the ministry as the sun went down.

"What do mean you can't find him?" Molly screamed.

"Well Molly, ummm he just vanished without a trace. We are searching frantically but can't seem to find anything." The minister stuttered out.

"Oh dear, they'll never find him." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"They'll find him mum, I know where he is." Said a voice behind her. She turned around to see none other than Percy Weasley standing behind them.

"Percy, oh Percy." Mrs. Weasley cried embracing him in one of her famous back breaking hugs.

"Where is he?" Ron asked sternly. He still thought Percy a prat since he ditched his family some time ago, and he didn't know if he was to be trusted.

"I can't tell you hear, to many people will hear." Percy explained while he pushed them towards the exit. When they returned to the burrow Ginny went upstairs to rest. Hermione went to the kitchen to make some tea and everyone else went into the sitting room eager to hear what Percy had to say. As soon as she had returned and had given them their tea she sat down and Percy began to explain.

"Dad was at the ministry this morning and we glanced at each other but didn't say a word, but I overheard the man standing next to them as they were deep in conversation. He said something very interesting. He was talking about a Death Eater attack that was going to happen later in the afternoon, which you had a glorious time watching. I wanted to know how he knew what was going to happen. So I walked slower to catch more of the conversation. He said he had been tipped off by a certain individual who could get this information. I then noticed that he had never been in the ministry before and knew he didn't work there because I go through all the applications. There was something going on so I pretended to be doing something nearby to hear the rest of their conversation. The man went on saying that we shouldn't even try to prevent it because too many people would be killed in the process. Of course dad wouldn't be told he couldn't help so he told the man they were going to help no matter what he says or how many people would die because if they died doing what they were supposed to be doing it would be better than letting innocent people die. He then told dad to meet him at his house in three minutes. He then gave him an address to go to and disapparated. Dad was curious as to why he would meet them there but went anyways. I noticed after he had left he had dropped the address and for a good reason. He wrote on the back and it said, 'This man who lives here is a Death Eater. He is threatening innocent live as to making a Death Eater attack at the leaky cauldron.' I picked it up and gave it to the minister and he said not to go but that he would send a group of Aurors. That never happened because they were distracted by the attack. He is still there." Percy finished rather dramatically. Ron had his mouth open, Mrs. Weasley was in tears, Hermione had a hand over her mouth and Harry had his fists clenched.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron asked rather angrily.

"There's just one problem, what are we going to do after we get there?" Percy said and asked at the same time


End file.
